


Save Water, Shower Together

by ohvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi
Summary: Chanyeol was just feeling it, nasa ibang bansa sila eh, why not do it? Di naman nila nagawa ito sa Taiwan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 47





	Save Water, Shower Together

**Author's Note:**

> go heart or kudos this please! follow me on twt: kaibaekloey ♥️

"Shower ulit?" 

"Yes. Nalalagkitan ako sa binyahe natin." 

"Let's shower together. Hehe."

"Shower lang?"

Chanyeol smirked. Of course... hindi lang shower ang magaganap dito. He immediately removed all of his clothes and threw it on the floor. Baekhyun on the other hand, was already inside the bathroom. Pinupuno palang ng tubig ang bath tub. He felt the butt naked guy's dick on his clothed ass. 

"Chanyeol! Di pa puno yung tubig oh! Nakahubad ka naman agad diyan!"

"Can't wait. Hubad ka na rin." 

Pero napaupo sa saradong toilet seat si Baekhyun nang hilahin niya papalapit si Chanyeol at chinupa ito.

It's a sight to behold. His still fully clothed boyfriend sucking his dick in fully naked body. He was grabbing Baekhyun's hair as the smaller thrusts his head to mouth fuck the taller.

"Fuck, ang sarap ng bibig mo. Puta."

Baekhyun just hummed, making a vibration in his throat which made Chanyeol twitch. FUCK. Sobrang sarap.

Baekhyun was supporting his blowjob with his two hands na kumikilos rin. Masyado kasing malaki ang tite nitong isa di pwedeng bibig lang.

Pinatigil ito ni Chanyeol at pinatayo. Hinalikan nito ang maliit at hinubaran ng damit. Sakto, mapupuno narin yung bath tub. Chanyeol dipped himself in the bath tub and Baekhyun did the same, nasa unahan na ito ni Chanyeol at nakatalikod. Ramdam ang tite sa may bandang pwet. 

"I'm gonna fuck you underwater."

Ini-angat naman ni Chanyeol ang katawan nung isa para maipasok ang tite. 

Baekhyun whined loudly. Hindi pa kasi stretched ang butas niya. 

"Fuck baby! Slowly please!"

"Who told you to call me baby?"

And then it hit him. Lagot nanaman, bakit naman kasi baby nasabi niya, eh kapag nag sesex nga sila dapat daddy lang.

Chanyeol did go slow.. at first. Ngayon binabayo niya si liit, making him moan and whine his name. 

"Yeo-ol. Pleasee-aah! Slowly!"

Chanyeol didn't bother, yung waves na nagagawa ng katawan nila sa tubig made it even more hotter. Baekhyun's holding on to the both sides of the tub while Chanyeol's holding on to Baekhyun's waists.

"Tuwad."

"Ha? How?"

"Pano ka ba natuwad sa kama?" 

Tumuwad naman ito, pero nakahawak parin sa gilid ng bath tub para medyo iangat ang katawan. Susubsob kasi siya sa tubig kung hindi. 

Lumuhod rin si Chanyeol, at ipinasok ang tite sa holy hole.

He thrusts harder as he hear Baekhyun moan. The latter is really having a hard time in this position but the taller doesn't care. That's what he get for calling him baby during sex. He's not a baby.

Hinila naman ni Chanyeol ang upper body ni Baekhyun paakyat sakanya. He placed his mouth in Baekhyun's ears. 

"What do you call me when we're having sex?"

Chanyeol thrusts faster.

"Dah-ddy."

Baekhyun couldn't hold it anymore lalabasan na rin siya.

"I'm close, dadd-y."

"Wait for me, baby."

And the two spilled their milk. Yung isa sinalo gamit kamay, yung isa sa loob ni liit. 

"Bakit mo naman sinalo?"

"Aba maliligo pa tayo dito!"

The taller laughed. Oo nga pala, kaya pala sila nandito kasi maliligo.

**Author's Note:**

> go heart or kudos this please! follow me on twt: kaibaekloey ♥️


End file.
